


At First Sight:Selene

by Wendymypooh



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That moment when Michael makes eye contact with Selene in the Metro Station</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Sight:Selene

Michael Corvin cursed the nocturnal deluge as he dashed for the entrance to the Metro station. By the time he reached it, he was soaked to the skin, and his hair was plastered to his scalp. He gave his head a shake, flinging droplets of moisture flying through the air, and earning him dirty looks from other patrons within close proximity. 

Idly scanning over the soggy assemblage, his breath caught and held as his eyes landed on the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had cropped ebony hair, striking ice blue eyes, and alabaster skin. She was dressed in glistening leather from head to toe. 

She wore and ankle-length coat which was belted at the waist. It did little to conceal her lithe, athletic figure. She moved with a cat like grace, and exuded sex and danger. She stood out against the other patrons in the bustling station. 

As she watched, she appeared to be looking for something or someone, by the way she was slowly scanning the sodden crows. Her eyes flickered over him, and then back as she realized he was watching here. 

Their eyes held and locked. Heat flooded through him. He saw her eyes widen as if she had experienced something too. Michael found himself drowning in the depths of her gorgeous eyes. Her neutral expression divulged little of what she was thinking or feeling, and that bothered him. 

After a few moments had passed, the exotic woman broke eye contact and Michael felt an absurd mix of sorrow and regret. Who was she? Where had she come from? What was her name? He didn’t have answers to any of those questions, but he hoped that he would see her again.


End file.
